12 lipca 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (253/260) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Misiowe rysunki 8.50 Lato z czarodziejem 9.10 "Kuzynki Kevina" (3/6) - serial prod. ang. 9.35 Krówka (powt.) 10.00 "Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa" "Północne Włochy, czerwiec 1918" (7/15) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Miniatury: Adam Bujak Katedra płocka" 11.00 Muzyczne lato w Jedynce 11.30 Lato z Magazynem Notowań 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.15 Szaleństwa medycyny 12.25 Zdrowi ochotnicy - program edukacyjny 12.40 Moje miejsce na Ziemi - felieton 12.55 Wakacyjny rozgardiasz - Lizbona 13.00 Kino letnie: "Dotyk anioła" (5,6/13) - film fab. prod. USA ([994) 14.30 "Klan urwisów" - serial prod. USA 14.45 Poezja czytana inaczej - Rockowe panny 15.20 Miniatura: Marian Jachimowicz: "Głazom z Carrary" 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (253/260) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Bractwo Przygody i Zabawy - program dla dzieci 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia - Rebusiowe wakacje 16.50 Kartka z kalendarza 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział..." 17.30 Goniec 17.50 Bezpieczniej - magazyn 18.10 Randka w ciemno 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Paddy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Garść dynamitu" (Fisful of Dynamite) - film fab. prod. włoskiej (1972) 22.40 Puls dnia 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Z obrad Senatu 23.20 W.C. kwadrans 23.45 MdM - czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 0.20 "Szmaragdowe miasto" (Emerald City) - film fab. prod. australijskiej (1989) 1.55 Goniec (powt.) - tygodnik kulturalny 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.15 Wakacyjne muzykowanie - muzyka rozrywkowa 7.40 Sloneczne lato Dwójki 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 Słoneczne lato Dwójki 8.35 "Pełna chata" (49/63) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 9.30 "Zwierzęta - ich miłość": "Z wizytą u Babirusy" - film dokument. prod. francuskiej 10.00 Paragon - quiz 10.25 70 lat Gdyni 10.40 Słoneczne lato Dwójki 10.45 Klasztory polskie - "Biali mnisi z Le Mont Saint Michael" (powt.) 11.15 "Primo Baby" (Primo Baby?) - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Muzyczne lato Dwójki "Myslovitz" - live (1) 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista -lista przebojów 14.30 Rock po polsku - program muzyczny 14.55 Słoneczne lato Dwójki 15.00 "Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona" (10/26): "Parowóz" - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.35 "Gęsi Konrada Lorenza" - film dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 16.05 70 lat Gdyni 16.25 Familiada - teleturniej 16.55 "Zmiennicy" (15-ost.) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.05 Va banque 19.35 Paragon 20.00 Program rozrywkowy 20.25 Gdynia - miasto z morza 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport telegram 21.40 Gdynia, nasza Gdydnia 22.50 "Z Archiwum X" - serial sens. prod. USA S(1993) 23.35 Mężczyźni Hollywoodu (4) - "Highlife" - serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 0.25 Panorama 0.30 Gdynia, nasza Gdynia 1.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Politycme graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitnes Woman 8.30 "Jonny Queest" - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 "Drużyna A" (12) - serial sensac. USA 10.00 "Dallas" (139) - serial obycz. USA 11.00 Klips Klaps - naj młodsza lista przebojów 11.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - mag. młodz. 12.00 "Zamach na królową" - film prod. USA (1966 r.) 13.45 TV Market 14.00 Dżana Music SHit Gonitwa 14.30 Portret pamięciowy - program Macieja Zembatego i Jacka Janczarskiego 15.00 Halp Gra!My 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - mag. muz. dla dzieci 15.30 "Czarodziejka z księżyca" (69) - serial anim. dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Przygody Leona H - program rozrywkowy 16.45 "Grace w opałach" (27) - serial komediowy USA 17.15 Letnie Studio Polsatu 18.15 "Mamuśki" (18) - serial komed. USA 18.45 "MacGyver" (18) - serial komediowy USA 19.40 Losowanie LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 "Strażnik Teksasu" - serial sensac. USA 21.00 "Ulice San Francisco" (12) - serial sensac. USA 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 "Nocny terror" - film prod. USA 23.50 "Życie jak sen" (91) - serial USA 0.20 Playboy - mag. erotyczny 0.50 Pożegnanie TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Studio "Trójki" 8.50 Co mnie gryzie? 9.10 Radź sobie sam - poradnik 9.25 Program o zdrowiu 9.35 Sport w "Trójce" - mag. J. Lindnera 10.05 Kapitalizm po polsku 10.20 "Szmacianki" (65) "Wielkie porządki" - ang. serial anim. dla dzieci 10.30 Roger Odrzutowiec (68) - serial anim. prod. USA 10.35 Mali mistrzowie (13) "Z oddechem smoka na plecach" - serial prod. franc. 10.50 Miód i pszczoły (195) "Dobry wynik" 11.15 "Niebezpieczna" (103) 12.05 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku (26 ost.) "Richard Ramirez" - ang. prog. dok. 12.30 "Strona tytułowa" - dramat obycz. prod. USA 14.15 45 minut - mag. młodz. 15.00 Panorama 15.10 Bajkowe trojaczki (3) - ang. serial anim. dla dzieci 15.35 Nowe odkrycia (14) "Spełnione marzenie" - serial popularno-naukowy 16.05 Miód i pszczoły" (196) "Nagły wypadek" 16.30 Poradnik weekendowy: "Magazyn wędkarski", "Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Niebezpieczna (104) 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Punkt - temat dnia 18.40 E O L- elbląsko-olsztyński magazyn telewizyjny 18.55 "Co jest grane?" 19.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 19.15 Na planie filmowym "Pociąg z forsą" (2) 19.30 Wieczór z Charleyem Pridem (1) - ang. prog. muz. 20.00 Ellington (3) - serial obyczaj. 20.55 Atlanta '96 (4) - serial prod. USA 21.50 Panorama 22.05 Namiętność (88) 23.00 Policjanci z dzielnicy - mag. 23.15 Jenifer Rush - ang. prog. rozrywkowy z cyklu Profile 23.25 Życie na scenie. Wspomnienie o Józefie Korzeniowskim 24.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Panorama 07.10 Sport telegram 07.15 Nasza generacja: Wojna z bigbeatem (powt.) 07.45 W rajskim ogrodzie - lilie 08.00 Ostatnia księga przyrody Włodzimierza Puchalskiego: Złoto się mieni - film przyrod. 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Program dnia 08.45 Ballada o Czarnej Hańczy: Biały walc - film dok. 09.15 Sześć milionów sekund - serial dla młodych widzów 09.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 10.15 Przyłbice i kaptury - serial hist.-przygod. prod. pol. 11.15 Wspólnota w kulturze (powt.) 11.45 Pytanie - odpowiedź - pytanie - Katarzyna Skrzynecka (powt.) 12.10 Uczmy się polskiego: Lekcja 9 - Podróżująca rodzinka 12.40 Mistrzowie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.15 Umarłem, aby żyć - film fab. prod. pol. 14.45 Wspomnienia festiwali muzycznych 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Klub profesora Tutki - film prod. pol. 15.40 Program na popołudnie i wieczór 15.45 Gombrowicz w Berlinie - film dok. 16.15 Ekspres reporterów 16.45 Gość TV Polonia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mały lord - film anim. dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Radio Romans - serial prod. pol. 18.45 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Hity satelity 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 WIADOMOŚCI 20.05 The best of Maanam - koncert zespołu Maanam 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czterdziestolatek - serial prod. pol. 22.15 Program na sobotę 22.25 Męski striptiz - Krzysztof Zanussi 22.55 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny - program rozrywkowy 23.20 Kino nocą: Sceny nocne - film fab. prod. pol. (1989) 01.05 Panorama (powt. z godz. 21.00) 01.35 Życie moje - progr. M. Snakowskiej 02.35 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 5.30 Tba 6.00 BBC Newsday 6.30 Look Sharp 6.45 Why Don't You 7.15 Grange Hill 7.40 Wildlife 8.05 Crown Prosecutor 8.35 Eastenders 9.05 Castles 9.35 Esther 10.05 Give Us a Clue 10.30 Best of Good Morning wíth Anne & Nick ® 12.10 The Best of Pebble Mill 13.00 Top of the Pops 13.30 Eastenders 14.00 Esther 14.30 Give Us a Clue 15.00 Look Sharp 15.15 Why Don't You? 15.45 Grange Hill 16.10 Top of the Pops 1970's 16.35 Inside Story 17.30 Top of the Pops 18.00 The World Today 18.30 Wildlife 19.00 Fawlty Towers 19.30 The Bill 20.00 A Very Peculiar Practice 21.00 BBC World News 21.30 Bottom 22.00 Fist of Fun 22.30 Later with Jools Holland 23.35 Love Hurts 0.35 The Film: joyríde 1.00 The Eco-warriors 1.30 Strategies for Survival 2.00 Nathan and Wise 2.30 Mathsscalings and Powers 3.00 Sciencerats and Super Rats 3.30 Victorians and the Art of the Past 4.00 Caribbean Poetry 4.30 Summer School: time for You Cartoon Network 5.00 Sharky and George 5.30 Spartakus 6.00 The Fruitties 6.30 Omer and the Starchild 7.00 Pac Man 7.15 A Pup Named Scooby Doo 7.45 Tom and Jerry 8.15 Down Wit Droopy D 8.30 Yogi Bear Show 9.00 Richie Rich 9.30 Trollkins 10.00 Monchichis 10.30 Thomas the Tank Engíne 10.45 Flíntstone Kids 11.00 Jabberjaw 11.30 Goober and the Ghost Chasers 12.00 Popeye's Treasure Chest 12.30 The Bugs and Daffy Show 13.00 Top Cat 13.30 Flyíng Machines 14.00 Speed Buggy 14.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 14.45 Captain Caveman 15.00 Mr Jinks 15.30 Little Dracula 16.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 16.15 2 Stupid Dogs 16.30 The Mask 17.00 The House of Doo 17.30 The Jetsons 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Closedown TNT 19.00 WCW nitro on TNT 20.00 Westworld, 1978 22.00 Jailhouse Rock 1957 23.45 Shaft, 1971 1,35 Shaft's Big Score, 1972 3.30 A Touch of the Sun 1956 5.00 Closedown CNN News and business throughout the day 6.30 Moneyline 7.30 Inside Politics 8.30 Showbiz Today 10.30 Keport 12.30 Sport 14.00 Larry King Iive 15.30 Sport 16.30 Giobal View 19.00 Larry King live 22.30 Sport 23.00 World View from London and Washington 0.30 Moneyline 1.30 lnside Asia 2.00 Larry King live Discovery Channel 16.00 Deep Probe Expeditions 17.00 Time Travellers 17.30 Jurassica 18.00 Beyond 2000 19.00 Wild Thingst Deadly Australians 19.30 Mysteries, Magic and Miracles 20.00 Natural Born Killers 21.00 Justice Files 22.00 Top Marques: MG 22.30 Top Marques: Ford 23.00 Unexplained 24.00 Closedown Eurosport 7.30 Sigi analyzes. Fréttaskýririgar 8.00 Motors. Fréttaskyringarotors 9.00 Cycling 10.00 Tennis 12.45 Cycling 13.00 Formula 1 14.00 Cycling 16.40 Tennis 18.00 Formula 1 19.00 Traktor-tow 20.00 Torfæmkeppni 20.30 Krjálaíþroltir 22.00 Formula 1 23.00 Cycling 0.00 Wrestling 0.30 Closedown MTV 5.00 Awake On The Wiidside 7.30 Stylissimo! 8.00 Morning Mix 11.00 Dance Floor 12.00 MTVs Greatest Hits 13.00 Music Non-Stop 15.00 Select MTV 16.00 Hanging Out Summertime 17.30 Dial MTV 18.00 Hanging Extra 18.30 News Weekend Edition 19.00 Dance Floor 20.00 Celebrity Mix 21.00 Singled Out 21.30 Amour 22.30 Chere MTV 23.00 Party Zone 1.00 Night Videos NBC Super Channel News and business throughout the day 7.00 Today 8.00 Super Shop 9.00 European Money Wheel 13.30 The Squawk Box 15.00 US Money Wheel 17.30 Talkíng With David Frost 18.30 Selina Scott 19.30 Executive Lifestyles 20.00 Talkin' Jazz 21.00 Sport 22.00 Jay Leno 23.00 Conan O'Brien 24.00 Sport 3.00 Talkin's Blues 3.30 Executive Lifestyles 4.00 Selina Scott Sky News News and business on the hour 6.00 Sunrise 9.30 Century 10.30 ABC Nightline 14.30 Parliament 15.30 The Lords 17.00 Live at Five 18.30 Adam Boulton 19.30 Sportsline 20.30 The Entertainment Show 1.30 Adam Boulton Replay 2.30 Sky Worldwide Report 3.30 The Lords Sky Movies 6.00 Demetrius and the Gladiators, 1954 8.00 The Adventures of Robín Hood, 1938 10.00 Prelude to a Kiss, 1992 12.00 All Hands on Deck, 1961 14.00 The Mask, 1994 16.00 Snoopy, Come Home, 1972 18.00 Prelude to a Kiss, 1992 20.00 The Mask, 1994 22.00 Pearless, 1993 0.05 Fist of Justice, 1998 1.45 Fight for Justice: The Nancy Conn Story, 1995 3.15 Colour of Love, 1992 Sky One 7.00 Undun 7.01 Spiderman 7.30 Mr Bumpy's Karaoke Café 7.35 Inspector Gadget 8.00 Troopers 8.25 Adventures of Dodo 8.30 Conan the Adventurer 9.00 Press Your Luck 9.20 Love Connection 9.45 Oprah Winfrey 10.40 Jeopardy! 11.10 Sally Jessy Raphael 12.00 Sightings 12.30 Murphy Brown 13.00 Hotel 14.00 Geraldo 15.00 Court TV 15.30 Oprah Winfrey 16.15 Undun 16.16 Conan the Adventurer 16.40 Troopers 17.00 Quantum Leap 18.00 The Making of Space 18.30 Rescue 19.00 Spellbound 19.30 MASH 20.00 3rd Rock from the Sun 20.30 Jimmy's 21.00 Walker, Texas Ranger 22.00 Quantum Leap 23.00 Highlander 24.00 David Letterman 0.45 Miracles and Other Wonders 1.30 The Edge 2.00 Hit Mix Long Play